


For Eternity

by tomatodesu



Category: Hello! Project, Juice Juice (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Japanese Mythology & Folklore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatodesu/pseuds/tomatodesu
Summary: The totally on crack chapter.





	1. Prologue

No.

This couldn't happen, not to her, the one she cared about.

"Please don't leave me! Please, please don't leave..." I screamed with all my might. She's dying, just for me. Why did it have to be this way? Why did this have to happen to us? 

A voice echoed from the other side of the war field.  
"Kanazawa! What happened here..? No way, what happened to her?!" It was the yokai, the monkey, who approached me. 

"She's hurt.. Get the others for me! Now!" I watched the monkey rush off to the distance.

"Tomo, the unit belongs to you now. Hurry now, run as fast as you can." She gave me a weak grin, the one I had always loved.

"Shh, stop talking. You'll be fine, we'll get you away from this warzone." 

But of course, she didn't hear that.

Her head slowly dipped down. Eyes slowly losing the life out of them.

"Farewell, Tomo." 

She dropped to the ground. Tears rolled down my cheeks. That smile I loved, could never be seen any longer.

"Yuka, don't leave me all alone, not like this!"

For death is no more than a turning point of us over to eternity.


	2. That damn monkey

"I hate everything." 

I rolled over the mat, the bright sunshine totally invading my privacy.

"I WANT MY SLEEP BACK! As the great wandering mercenary, Kanazawa Tomoko, I demand you give me back my sleeping hours!!"

"huh."

I frantically looked around. Who could possibly be out in this forest, except for me? Nobody to be seen, I'm safe, just imagining things.

"Ya wanted your sleeping hours? Don't have em sorry" 

There it was again. This time, I raised my iron club. "Just who do you think you are?! Come out and fight me!" 

A small figure leaped from the trees. A girl with a side-ponytail, and monkey ears?! 

"Yo, monkey yokai, nice to meet ya."

What a laid-back piece of shit this is. I get this thing in alive and I'm getting rich.  
I swung my iron club onto the yokai. But it disappeared.

"Where the hell are you coward!?" I threw one of those horrible tasting lemons in disgust. Guess who's not getting rich today! Me! 

"Ooh lemon" The monkey-person-whatever picked up the lemon, and ate it RAW. That's absolutely absurd. Who does that?! Oh wait. The monkey.

"Say. Why don't we become friends?" 

"Wait what? I just tried to kill you."

"Hey I don't have any friends. So I'm coming with you on your journeys eh? How's that sound?" 

"Fine what's your name?"

"Sayuki. Takagi Sayuki."


	3. Takagi Sayuki, the monkey who doesn't give two shits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The totally on crack chapter.

"Oi you, what're you looking at. Stop staring at me you anonymous and creepy looking person"

"Monkey why are you spatting out nonsense."

This monkey apparently believes that we are being watched by some creepy "wolf"

"There's a human, looking at me through a square." 

What the hell is she talking about.  
There are no humans except for me in this damn large forest.

"The only human here is me, who's this creepy person you're talking about? Do you have mental issues?"

"LOOK RIGHT THERE YOU SEE THAT. I SEE YOU PERSON. I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL KILL YOU STOP STALKING ME!!"

What the actual fuck this monkey needs help. I ended up having to tranq her, and so I dragged her along to the nearest village. A small note flew down from her small monkey ears.

"...Bastard stop watching me" -Takagi Sayuki


	4. Current state of the Meiji forest: destroyed

"Where we goin?" 

"Osaka. Got a client over there who wants me to get rid of a powerful kitsune."

"That sounds like so much fun." 

A couple days ago, I got this request to defeat a kitsune. First, I have to check on the client, to see if he's still alive, hopefully is.

"How do you even fight anyway? You have a weapon? I'm not taking that fox-thing down alone." 

I actually wonder about this. How the hell can this lemon loving monkey survive in this god damn Meiji forest anyway. Had to have some weapon to help her right? I honest;y can't survive without a weapon.

"Fists. CAUSE WEAPONS ARE FOR LOSERS." 

Fists. How? What? Why? This monkey must be something amazing cause you can't survive with fists in Japan. But with one punch to the ground, all the trees were just gone. This monkey has some supreme strength. This also revealed the way to Osaka (thank god)

"Hey! Ya see that!? This proves weapons are definitely for losers! YOU'RE FREAKING WELCOME."

"Okay thanks. Let's go you damn monkey." 

"As long as ya don't call me a baby monkey I'm fine with it."

"Baby monkey"

"GOD DA-"

Smacked in the face.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Monkey wake up. We're here." 

Monkey was covered in twigs and splinters since, I dragged her here. I didn't care though, I don't know how to feel bad for this piece of shit.

"I hate you so much right now." Monkey grinding her teeth is so cute it's not even scary. 

"Could you possibly be Kanazawa Tomoko?" A rather muscular woman approached me, a great-sword being carried on her back and what seemed to be very thick armor covering most of her body. She looked much older too.

"You the client? Kanazawa Tomoko, nice to meet you I guess." 

"Well nice to meet you Kanazawa-san! Leader of the Haro Crusaders, Yajima Maimi!" Hands on her hips and a broad grin on her face, this woman was sure proud of that name.

"Haro Crusaders?! What the heck?!" The monkey chimed in.

"They're war heroes. Defeated the corrupt Empress Mano? Oh, you've been living on lemons your entire life of course you don't know. Well now onto that request I have. What's the details, Yajima-san?" 

"A kitsune has been terrorizing the Chiba area. Bounty is at 70,000. You up for it?"

"Hell yes! I'm going to take half of that bounty human!"

And so we headed west.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who just got semi-serious.


End file.
